


버키 반즈가 눈치 없었던 다섯 번(과 스티브도 눈치 없었던 한 번)

by Dummy_pilgrim



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 형식, M/M, 민망함, 바텀 버키, 알코올, 앵스트와 유머, 어벤저스 타워, 정립된 관계, 코스튬 플레이, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean, 해피 엔딩
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dummy_pilgrim/pseuds/Dummy_pilgrim
Summary: 버키는 스티브와 섹스하기에 부적절한 순간임을 인식하지 못하고 있었다.





	1. 임무 도중

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The 5 Times Bucky Barnes Lacked Situational Awareness (And the 1 Time Steve Did too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164527) by [neunundneunzig (seasidesunset)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasidesunset/pseuds/neunundneunzig). 



> 오역주의.  
> 170427 : 제목, 태그 번역  
> 180121 : 수정

버키 반즈는 이제 윈터 솔저가 아니었고, 날마다 그 사실을 감사하게 여겼다. 자신과 같은 도덕관념을 가진 사람들 편에서 싸우게 된 것, 혹은 싸움을 거부할 수 있게 된 것, 그리고 오랜 사랑이자 동반자의 품에서 몸을 웅크리게 된 것에 버키는 감사함을 느꼈다. 버키는 아직도 예전과 같은 상태로 돌아갔고, 그를 날뛰게 하는 어떤 단어들이 존재했지만, 그건 배우는 과정이었다. 지난 수십 년 동안에 비하면 그의 인생은 점차 나아지고 있었다.

버키는 어벤저스와 함께 임무를 수행하고 있었다. 하지만 자신도 그 일원이 되었다는 생각은 하지 않았다. 그는 스티브의 사이드킥이 된 것만으로도 더할 나위 없이 행복했다. 버키는 임무를 위해서라면 기꺼이 적을 죽이려고 했고, 자신이 그런 이유 때문에 파견되었다는 것도 알고 있었다. 그러나 자신의 능력을 선을 위해서 쓰는 이상, 그런 건 아무래도 상관 없었다. 바로 지금처럼. 정확히 어떤 임무인지는 기억하지 못했지만, 그의 주 업무는 경비원을 처리하는 일이었다. 그들은 상당히 현대적인 기술을 가진 하이드라 요원이었다. 그리고 버키는 놈들에게 고통을 주고 싶은 욕망을 버려야 했다.

버키는 주변 환경에 녹아들면서 천천히 호흡했다. 예전에 그는 검은 숲(1)에 있었다. 어떤 전쟁이었는지, 어떤 편을 선택했는지는 알지 못했다. 그래도 그 익숙한 느낌이 마음에 들었다. 비록 엄청난 양의 어두운 엄폐물이 스티브를 화나게 했지만, 버키에게는 위안을 주었다. 그는 느릿느릿하게 나무 사이로 숨어들면서 통신기에 대고 속삭였다. "적 세 명을 발견했어. 제거해도 될까?"

"그래, 솔저, 놈들이 좋은 시간 보내게 해줘." 귀에서 토니 스타크의 목소리가 치직거렸다. 버키는 눈살을 약간 찌푸렸는데, 토니의 말이 허가인지 아닌지 알 수가 없었다.

"허가됐어, 제임스." 나타샤가 한숨을 쉬었다.

버키는 미소를 지었다. 마지막 하나가 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 이해했을 즈음엔 그에게 총알 하나가 박혀 있었다. 버키는 다시 한번 방아쇠를 당겨 그를 처치하고는 부드럽게 웃었다. 자신의 분야에서 유능하다는 사실은 정말이지 만족스러웠다.

고요한 살인은 스티브를 불안하게 만들지만, 버키는 그걸 알면서도 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그게 스티브와의 관계에 방해가 되는 것도 아니었다. 버키는 스티브가 싸우는 모습을 좋아했는데, 그건 경이로운 힘과 기교의 전시였다. 스티브가 주 전투에 뛰어들기 위해 달려가는 동안, 버키는 필요할 때까지 높은 곳에 몸을 숨겼다. 전략은 부족했지만, 제 장점과 특성을 이용했다.

스티브와 다른 이들이 전투에서 유리해지기 시작하자, 버키는 총을 들어 올렸다. 그는 자신과 바튼이 남몰래 모든 위협을 제거할 수 있기를 바랐지만, 두 사람만으로는 역부족이었다. 버키는 앞으로 달려나가며 부드러운 손으로 칼을 꺼내 쥐었다.

그는 맹렬하게 싸웠다. 예전처럼 집중하기는 어려웠지만, 집중하지 못하면 동료들이 다칠 위험이 있었다. 생각 없는 인형처럼 하이드라를 위해 일하는 사고방식으로 돌아가는 건 너무나도 쉬웠다. 그러나 그는 하이드라의 병사도, 자산도 아닌 버키 반즈였다. 버키 반즈는 누구를 위해서 싸울지 선택했고, 그렇기때문에 더 잘 싸웠다. 그의 발밑에 네 명이 더 쓰러졌다. 그는 자신을 다스리려 애쓰면서 천천히 호흡했다.

"벅! 방패!" 통신기를 통해 소리친 스티브가 가까이 다가왔다. 방패가 가까워지자 버키는 그것을 붙잡아 경비원 둘에게 휘두른 다음, 가까이 다가왔던 스티브에게 되던졌다. 그는 싱긋 웃었다. 그는 스티브와 함께 싸우는 순간을 좋아했다. 두 사람은 각자의 장점을 최대한 발휘했으며, 버키는 순전히 상대방이 다칠 수도 있다는 생각 때문에 자신들이 더 치열하게 싸웠다는 것을 깨달았다.

버키는 그럴 필요가 없다는 걸 알고 있으면서도 스티브를 보호하기 위해 팔을 이용했다. 버키가 그러지 않았어도 스티브는 어떤 공격이라도 방패로 막아냈을 것이다. 게다가 혈청은 부상을 예방하는 데 도움을 주고, 두 사람이 더 오랫동안 싸우게 했다.

버키가 조용하게 쉬익거리며 나무에서 튀어나와 다시 한번 방패를 붙잡았다. 하지만 부주의하게 부드러운 손으로 방패를 붙잡는 실수를 저지르고 말았다. 버키는 다친 손을 회복하고 계속 이동하기 위해 몇 초간 몸을 숨겼다.

"안으로 들어왔어. 우리가 필요한 걸 얻을 때까지 아무도 들어오지 못하게 해줘." 클린트의 목소리가 귀에서 들려왔다. 이런 장치에 익숙해지는 일은 없을 거라고 버키는 생각했다. 솔저였을 때는 단순히 임무를 받고 완수할 것을 기대받았다. 그러나 지금은 달랐다. 지금은 많은 무기를 제공하기보다는 많은 업무를 맡은 완전한 팀과 함께 일하고 있었다.

헐크가 아이언맨을 뒤따라 그들 곁을 지나갔고, 통신기 너머로 더 많은 비명이 들리는 것으로 보아, 더 비우호적인 곳으로 간 모양이었다. 버키는 웃음을 참았다. 그는 초인과 돌연변이와 실험의 신세계에 절대 익숙해지지 못할 것이다. 신체적으로 전보다 4배가 된 스티브에게도 아직 적응하고 있는 중이었다. 강화 인간으로 가득한 세계에서 깨어난 건, 자신도 그중 하나라는 건 아직까지도 이상하게만 느껴졌다.

스티브가 방패로 누군가의 코를 부러뜨렸다. 그 무른 타격음이 버키를 현재로 이끌었다. 그는 숲속의 시원한 공기를 들이마시면서 머리를 약간 흔들었다. 그는 싸우기 위해 이곳에 있었다. 현재의 세계에 감탄하고 의문을 가지는 건 이미 그들이 머무는 스타크의 저택에서 충분한 시간을 보냈다.

버키는 적의 늑골에서 칼을 뽑고, 방패가 날아올 것을 계산해 스티브가 처리할 수 있도록 다른 하나를 무력화시키면서 강력한 팔의 팔뚝으로 후려쳤다.

버키가 씩 웃었다. "캡틴?"

"응, 버키?"

"나중에도 지금 싸우는 것처럼 세게 박아줄 거야?" 버키가 들어오는 병사를 향해 칼을 던지면서 웃었다.

정적이 흘렀다. 뭔가 잘못했나? 스티브는 그가 섹스에 목소리를 내고 적극적인 것을 좋아했다. 그는 아직도 무언가 물어보는 방법을 배우는 중이었다. 잘못 물어봤나? 전투 중에 섹스 얘기를 하는 걸 스티브가 싫어했나?

귀에서 잡음이 지직거렸고, 스티브가 불안정한 목소리로 말했다. "어, 벅..."

"캡." 토니의 목소리는 경악과 환희 사이에서 조화를 이루고 있었다. "진짜 반즈가 그렇게 말한 거야?"

"아무래도 모두에게 다 들린 모양인데?" 버키는 나타샤의 목소리에서 놀라워하고 재미있어하는 기색을 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 스스로를 저주했다. 생각도 하지 못했다. 두 사람은 분명 친밀한 관계지만, 사귀는 것은 아직 밝히지 않은 상태였다. 버키는 스티브가 이 문제를 어떻게 생각할지 짐작이 가지 않았다.

"젠장." 클린트가 한숨을 쉬었다. "이걸로 콜슨한테 졌네. 콜슨은 완전히 확신하던데."

"반즈가 나쁜 말을 썼다고. 들었지, 캡?" 토니는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "거기에 캡 당신은 뭐라고 해야 하더라?"

"스티비, 정말 미안해, 난..." 버키는 한숨을 쉬고 잠시 스티브를 돌아보았지만, 스티브의 표정은 읽을 수 없었다.

"스티비? 너무 귀엽다." 나타샤가 콧노래를 불렀다. "두 사람이 나한테 이 모든 걸 숨겼다니 믿을 수가 없네."

"그래, 이제 들켜버렸군." 마침내 스티브가 통신기에 대고 한숨을 쉬었다. "버키, 괜찮아. 그냥 임무 중에 그런 얘기는 하지 마."

"다시는 안 그럴게. 그런데 한 가지 질문이 있어." 버키가 미소 지으면서 입술이 갈라졌다.

"좋아." 스티브가 통신상의 낄낄거림을 무시하며 한숨을 쉬었다.

"예스, 맞지?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 역주 : (1) 독일의 슈바르츠발트(Schwarzwald)


	2. 그래도 제복은 가지고 있을 거지?

2주 후, 그들은 또 다른 임무까지 마치고 비행기에 올랐다. 버키와 스티브는 동료들에게 많은 놀림을 당했는데, 스티브는 그들과 함께 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 버키도 따라서 웃어보려고 했지만, 어색하고 부자연스러웠으며, 동료들도 이상하게 바라보았다. 결국 버키는 두 번 다시 웃으려 하지 않았다.

두 사람이 교제를 시작했을 무렵엔 누군가가, 친구들조차도 그들의 관계를 알게 되면 사형 선고가 될 수 있었다. 이 때문에 버키는 아직도 새 동료들에게 미움을 받고 신뢰를 잃어버릴까 봐 걱정했다. 스티브는 괜찮다고 장담했지만, 버키는 믿지 않았다. 캡틴 아메리카의 평판을 망치고 싶지 않았던 그는 비밀을 지키는 것으로 만족했다.

나타샤가 입항한 배처럼 다가오며 미소를 지었다. "난 아직 안 끝났는데, 당신과 스티브는?"

"끝났어." 버키가 입술을 깨물었다. 그는 나타샤와 함께했던 과거를 기억하지 못했다. 그가 사소한 조각을 떠올리면 나타샤는 이야기를 들려주고는 했다. 가까웠던 사이라는 건 알고 있지만, 그 시절은 둘 중 누구 하나에게도 즐거웠던 시간은 아니었다.

"좋아. 진심인데, 놀리는 거 아냐. 얼마나 됐어?"

"중단된 기간도 포함해?"

"중단?"

"80년 전부터였거든." 버키는 차가운 밤, 담요 속에서 함께 몸을 웅크린 채로 나누었던 첫 키스를 떠올리며 부드럽게 웃었다. 첫 키스는 감미롭고 느리고 완벽했다. 스티브에겐 정말 처음이었고, 버키에겐 남자와의 첫 키스였다. 그 당시엔 둘 다 아주 작고 약했는데, 스티브는 다치지 않은 게 기적이었다. 그는 얼굴을 살짝 붉혔다. "스티브가 날 되찾고, 모든 것이 나한테 괜찮다고 확신한 이후, 우린 중단된 곳에서부터 다시 시작했어."

"그거 달달한데." 뒤에서 토니가 다가오며 말했다. 버키는 그가 다가오는 것을 들었지만, 대화하는 일은 없기를 바랐다. 토니가 버키와 나타샤의 어깨에 팔을 두르자, 버키는 몸을 움찔했다. "미국을 대표하는 인물이 수년간 자기 사이드킥이랑 잤다니 믿기지가 않아."

"우린 친구고, 난 스티브를 사랑해. 같이 섹스도 한다고." 버키는 인상을 썼다. "그걸 공개적으로 얘기하는 게 받아들여질까? 세상이 바뀐 건 알아."

토니가 앞으로 걸어가면서 웃었고, 나타샤는 한숨을 쉬었다. "토니는 무시해."

스티브가 자리에 앉아 옆자리를 톡톡 두드리며 미소를 지었다. 버키도 작게 미소를 지었다. 스티브는 그를 더욱 행복하게 만들었다. 가끔은 다른 동료들처럼 함께 싸울 수 있기를 바랐다. 그러나 동료들은 잘 싸웠고, 훌륭한 아군의 역할을 했다. 버키는 애정을 담아 나타샤의 팔을 건드린 후, 자리를 옮겨 스티브의 곁에 앉았다.

다른 사람들이 쳐다보는 건 알고 있었지만, 그는 신경 쓰지 않았다. 스티브는 버키의 손을 잡아 부드럽게 쥐었고, 버키는 조금씩 그에게 몸을 기댔다. 비행기는 튼튼했다. 그는 멀미를 느끼는 일이 드물었는데, 그래서 가끔씩 운송 수단이 주는 불안감을 무시할 수 있었다. 버키는 스티브에게 그런 불안감에 대한 얘기를 꺼냈고, 스티브는 자신이 어떻게 떨어졌는지를 들려주었다. 그러면서 스티브가 슬퍼했기 때문에 버키는 두 번 다시 그 주제를 꺼내지 않으려고 했다.

"그래서 반즈." 토니가 조종석에서 소리쳤다. 버키는 이를 악물며 올려다보았다. "질문할 게 있는데, 스티브는 대답하지 않을 거거든. 며칠간 대답을 들어보려고 노력은 했지만."

"얘네 좀 내버려 둬." 나타샤가 한숨을 쉬었다. 버키는 고맙다는 듯이 그녀에게 미소 지었다.

"아니, 난 알아야겠거든. 그 당시엔 어떻게 한 거야? 윤활제는 있었어? 또, 스티브랑 코스튬 플레이 해본 적은 있고?"

"조심해서. 있었어. 그리고 해봤어."

"그래, 여인들은 제복에 더 흥분하는 것 같더군." 토르가 그를 보고 미소 지었다. 버키는 빤히 쳐다보았다. 토르는 동료들 중에서도 그를 가장 혼란스럽게 만들었다. 이게 놀리는 건지 아니면 친해지려는 시도인지 알 수가 없었다. 친구들이 섹스를 주제로 대화한 적이 있었나?

버키는 그 생각을 증명하거나 부정하기 위해 기억을 더듬으면서 스티브의 등에 손을 문질렀다. 17살이었을 때, 스티브에게 데이트가 끝나면 여자애의 셔츠에 손을 넣으라고 말한 것을 떠올렸다. 기초 훈련 중에 남자들이 고향에서 부인과 가진 관계에 대해 얘기하고, 그 대화에 끼어들던 것도 생각났다. 다른 사람들은 웃으면서 그들의 정복을 축하해주었다. 그건 유대감을 형성하는 방법이었다. 그는 의료 기술자들이 주말 일정을 논의하는 동안 차가운 판에 누워있던 것을 떠올렸다. 마지막 기억은 밀어냈다.

버키는 부드럽게 미소를 그렸다. 친구들은 섹스를 주제로 대화했고, 스티브는 다른 동료들이 자신과 친구가 되길 바란다고 했다. 모든 것이 맞아떨어졌다.

토니가 능글맞게 웃었다. "맞아, 페퍼도 코스튬 플레이를 좋아하지. 나도 그렇고. 알몸은 두 번째야."

브루스가 일어서서 나가버렸다. 나타샤는 눈을 굴리며 토니를 흘겨본 다음 책을 꺼냈다. 버키는 인상을 약간 찡그렸다. 그들은 기분이 좋지 않아 보였는데, 어째서인지 알 수 없었다. 그들은 친구였고, 친구 사이에선 분명히 섹스를 화제로 삼았다.

클린트가 조금 히죽거렸다. "난 한 번도 안 해봤어. 언젠가 아내를 설득해야 할지도 모르겠군"

"실제로 스티브는 날 설득했어." 버키가 부드럽게 미소 지었다.

대부분 깜짝 놀란 얼굴로 그를 쳐다보았고, 스티브는 조금 긴장했다. "버키, 그..."

"그랬잖아. 오늘 밤에 또 하고 싶다고 했으면서. 처음엔 말도 없었어. 하지만 스티브는 혈청의 힘으로 여기서 저 벽까지 날 밀어붙였지. 대위님으로 부르라면서. 스티브는 나보다 계급이 높았고, 난 명령을 따르려고 했어. 그 모든 게 오싹하지 하지 않았다면 개소리지. 스티비는 군번줄만 빼고 내 옷을 전부 벗긴 다음, 훈련을 시키고 규칙을 낭독시켰어. 내 무릎을 꿇리고 아주 잘했다고 하기 전까지는 스티브가 뭘 하는 건지도 몰랐다니까."

“그러더니 바지를 벗는데, 그래, 스타크, 혈청은 모든 곳에서 스티브를 우수하게 만들었어. 사실 새로워진 스티브를 본 건 그때가 처음이었는데, 약간 정신을 못차리겠더라고. 그렇지만 스티브는 날 도와줬어. 내 목구멍에 그 커다란 좆을 쑤셔 넣을 때도 그런 식으로 자상했다니까. 결국 스티브가 삽입했을 때는 푹 젖어서 수월하게 받아들일 수 있었지. 우린 바셀린을 썼는데, 내가 애원하면 스티브가 손가락으로 아래를 벌렸어."

“하지만 나는 조용히 해야 했지. 스티브가 영웅이고, 아무도 알 수 없다는 건 중요하지 않았어. 드디어 스티브가 내 안으로 들어왔는데 '대위님!'하고 소리지를 수 없는 건 너무 힘들더라. 가장 좋았던 점은? 계속 그 차림새였다는 거야. 섹스하는 동안에도 스티브는 아무것도 벗지 않았어. 방패로 날 떠받치고, 새로운 몸과 끝내주는 제복을 입은 채로 날 안았지. 그런 건 처음이었어. 한 달에 한 번 정도 그렇게 하는데, 전투가 끝나고도 스티브한테 기운이 남아있으면 몇 번 더해."

버키는 스티브에게 몸을 기대고 의기양양하게 웃었다. 그리고 그가 마주한 것은 아득한 침묵과 충격받은 얼굴들이었다. 가장 먼저 침묵을 깬 건 나타샤였는데, 그녀는 살짝 웃으면서 박수를 보냈다. 그 이후로 토니는 질문하지 않았다.


	3. 질문 있나요?

스티브가 차를 대면서 버키의 무릎을 부드럽게 문질렀다. 두 사람은 버키에 대한 기자 회견장으로 가는 길이었다. 최근 버키와 그의 과거에 대한 파일이 공개됐는데, 하나같이 해명해야 할 문제가 있었다. 이번 기자 회견은 버키에게 첫 기자 회견이 될 것이다. 스티브는 버키에게서 불안을 느낄 수 있었는데, 그건 지극히 당연한 일이었다. 퓨리에게 이러지 말라고 애원했을 때, 친구들은 기자 회견을 '심문'이라고 부르곤 했다.

버키가 입술을 깨물었다. "기억 못 하는 걸 물어보면 어쩌지?"

“그냥 사실대로 얘기해. 사람들은 그저 네가 주위에 있어도 안전하고, 우리가 숨기는 게 없다는 걸 알고 싶어 할 뿐이야."

"우린 숨기는 게 많잖아." 버키가 돌아보며 인상을 살짝 찌푸렸다. "내가 네 곁에서 함께 싸우고 있는데도 사람들은 날 무서워해. 그런데 우리 관계를 알면 어떻게 할지 상상해 봐."

스티브는 한숨을 쉬었다. 최근 두 사람의 관계는 더욱 복잡해졌다. 버키가 실수로 스티브까지 동료들에게 아웃팅한 것이다. 다행히 가벼운 놀림을 받긴 했어도 모두 이해해 주었다. 스티브는 버키와의 관계를 비밀로 하고 싶어 했지만, 그래도 스타크 저택의 주방에서 아무렇지 않은 듯이 입을 맞추고, 영화를 보는 동안 꼭 끌어안을 수 있다는 것은 마음에 들었다. 그리고 그 점으로 인해 버키가 더 행복해진 것도 알게 되었다.

그러나 버키에겐 너무 많은 정보를 공개하는 문제가 있었다. 그에게 그럴 의도가 없었다는 것도, 사교술을 다시 배우고 있다는 것도 알고 있지만, 모두가 정확하고도 상세하게 그들의 성생활을 알게 되었을 때는 무척이나 힘들었다. 스티브는 한숨을 내쉬었다. "버키?"

"응, 스티브?"

"우리 사생활에 대한 정보는... 비밀이야."

"아무것도 숨기면 안된다고 했잖아. 우린 솔직해야 돼. 네 명령은 모순적이야."

"명령이 아니야, 알겠지? 이건 제안이야. 사람들에게 우리 사생활은 얘기하지 않았으면 해. 많은 사람들이 어쩔 줄 몰라할 거야. 그걸 기밀 정보처럼 여겨. 우리가 어떻게 친구인지 얘기하는 건 괜찮은데, 섹스 얘기는 하지 마. 그리고 제발, 제발 자세하게 얘기하지는 말아줘."

버키가 멋쩍게 시선을 돌렸다. "미안해. 친구라면 섹스를 주제로 얘기하는 게 당연한 줄 알았어. 난 그냥 친해지려고 했던 것뿐이야."

스티브는 버키를 끌어안으면서 한숨을 내쉬었다. 버키가 열심히 노력하고 있는 건 알고 있었다. 그렇기 때문에 그에게 부족한 점이 드러날 때마다 가슴이 아팠다. 스티브는 사람들이 버키를 두려워하는 것 이상으로 버키가 사람들을 두려워하는 것 때문에 참을 수가 없었다. 그건 누구에게도 공평하지 않았다. 스티브는 어떻게든 전부 괜찮아지기를 바랐다.

버키도 스티브를 끌어안았다. "지금 당장 네가 차를 몰고 떠날 수 있다면 난 이러지 않아도 될 텐데. 그럼 정말 고마울 거야."

“나도 그러고 싶어. 하지만 이번 일이 잘못되면 사람들이 널 팀에서 쫓아내고 싶어 할 거야. 이건 중요한 일이고, 네가 잘 해낼 거란 걸 알아. 그러니까 나가서 기자들이 준비한 질문에 다 대답할 거지?"

버키는 다시 질문할 것처럼 잠시 쳐다보았지만, 그 대신 지시받은 대로 차에서 내렸다. 잠시 후 스티브는 반대편으로 향했다. 그는 자신이 버키를 대신할 수 있기를 바랐다. 그러나 친숙한 얼굴로 관중들 사이에 있는 게 더 많은 도움이 될 것이다. 적어도 자리에 앉아 있는 동안은 그 말대로였다.

버키의 표정을 보는 순간, 스티브의 가슴이 무너져내렸다. 그건 솔저의 서늘하고 단단한 분노도, 버키의 사나움도 아니었다. 그건 두려움이었다. 우리에 갇힌 짐승이었다. 예전에 딱 한 번 그런 표정을 버키의 얼굴에서 보았다. 평생 그 한 번이면 충분했다. 모든 사람들이 버키가 말하기를 기다리며 몸을 앞으로 숙였다. 스티브는 사람들에게 소리를 지르며 밖으로 내쫓고 싶었다. 저들은 버키가 얼마나 무서워하는지 보이지 않는 걸까?

버키가 불안 속에서 목을 가다듬었다. "제 이름은 제임스 반즈입니다. 기차에서 추락해 사망한 것으로 간주되었을 당시, 미합중국 육군에서 병장으로 복무하고 있었습니다. 저는 제게 실험을 한 소련 과학자들에게 생포되었습니다. 그들의 세뇌와 추락에서 기인한 기억 상실증으로 인해 제가 누구였는지 그 어떤 기억도 없었습니다. 핸들러들은 제게 기계팔을 장착시켰고, 사람을 죽이도록 훈련시켰습니다. 임무가 끝나면 다시 동결되었습니다. 그들에게 저는 사람이 아니라 사용할 무기였습니다. 저도 저 자신을 사람으로 보지 않았습니다. 소비에트 연방이 무너진 후, 저는 하이드라로 옮겨졌고, 그들에게도 무기로 사용되었습니다."

버키가 스티브를 바라보자, 스티브는 든든하고 작게 고개를 끄덕여주었다. 그에 따라 버키도 고개를 끄덕였다. "그리고 수 개월 전, 저는 제가 단순한 무기가 아니라는 것을 알게 되었습니다. 실드가 무너졌을 때, 저는 캡틴 아메리카를 죽일 목적으로 하이드라에게 이용당했습니다. 그러나 하이드라는 그가 수십 년간의 세뇌를 깨트릴 사람이라고는 생각하지 못했습니다. 전쟁에 나가기 전부터 제 친구이자 동지였던 스티브 로저스는 다시 돌아온 저를 지지해주었습니다. 그와 퓨리 국장, 그리고 많은 치료사와 의사의 도움으로 저는 임무를 수행하기에 적합하다고 판단되었습니다. 현재, 저는 어벤저스와 함께 일하며, 제 의지와는 무관했던 죽음들을 위해 속죄할 수 있는 모든 일들을 하고 있습니다."

스티브는 갑자기 떠오른 만약의 상황을 무시하려고 하면서 입술을 깨물었다. 살덩이로 된 버키의 손이 옆구리에서 덜덜 떨리고 있었다. 스티브는 그 손을 부드럽게 붙잡고 다 괜찮다고 약속하고 싶었다. 하지만 그렇게 할 수 없었다. 질문이 시작된 순간 그는 자리에 앉아 있어야 했다.

"반즈 씨, 피해자들을 기억하십니까?"

"기억합니다."

"그들의 이름을 말할 수 있나요?"

"네."

"반즈 씨, 당신이 있어서 동료들이 위험에 빠져 있다는 생각은 안 듭니까?"

"제 동료들은 필요하다면 언제든지 절 제압할 수 있을 겁니다."

"로저스 대위나 로마노프 씨가 목숨을 위협받은 것 때문에 당신에게 악감정을 가지고 있지는 않나요?"

"아니오. 나타샤는 제 친구고, 스티브는-" 버키가 입술을 깨물었고, 스티브는 급격히 숨을 들이쉬었다. 버키는 그를 내려다본 다음 다시 카메라를 쳐다보았다. "스티브와의 관계는 기밀입니다."

"그게 무슨 뜻이죠?"

"저는 말씀드릴 권한이 없습니다."

스티브는 웃지 않으려고 노력했다. 버키는 일부러 핵심을 피하고 있었다. 그가 할 수 있는 유일하고도작은 저항이었다. 스티브는 그것을 사랑했고, 그것은 그의 버키였다.

"누구에게 권한이 있습니까?"

"스티브에게 있습니다."

염려스러운 수군거림이 나왔고, 몇몇은 그를 힐끗 쳐다보기까지 했다. 스티브는 어색하게 입술을 깨물면서 자세를 고쳤다. 버키는 또다시 약간의 두려움을 느끼면서 주위를 둘러보았다. "질문 더 있으십니까?"

"스티브가 당신의 새 핸들러인가요?"

"아뇨! 아닙니다, 스티브는 제-" 금방이라도 눈물을 떨어트릴 듯한 얼굴로 버키가 입술을 깨물었다. 스티브는 무대 뒤로 돌아가기 위해 자리에서 일어나 옆문으로 빠져나갔다. 이 기자 회견을 끝마치고 싶었다.

"반즈 씨, 스티브 로저스와의 관계가 어떻게 됩니까?"

버키가 스티브의 가슴을 아프게 하는 약한 소리를 냈다. 그리고 고개를 들어 단호한 목소리로 말했다. "전 스티브를 사랑하고, 스티브도 저를 사랑합니다. 스티브는 제 핸들러가 아니에요. 저도 더이상은 그 빌어먹을 무기가 아니죠. 저희는 친구고, 섹스를 많이 하고, 저는 정말로 그게 좋아요. 그러니까 그게 바로 저와 스티브의 관계라고 생각합니다."

모든 사람들이 한꺼번에 질문을 쏟아내기 전에 작은 침묵이 흘렀다. 스티브가 끌어당기기 전까지 버키는 말을 더듬거리고 있었다. 그는 눈을 감으며 다행스럽다는 듯이 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고 스티브가 단상 위에 올라갔다. "네, 사실입니다. 이제 질문은 받지 않겠습니다."

스티브가 버키를 끌어안으며 퇴장했다. 그 얘기는 하지 말라고 했건만 버키는 말하고야 말았다. 하지만 지금 이 순간 스티브는 화가 나지 않았다. 명령으로 생각한 말에 불복종했다는 스트레스가 뒤섞인 기자 회견의 압박으로 버키가 괴로워하고 있음을 알았다. 아웃팅당한 건 화가 났지만, 지금은 버키가 무너지지 않게끔 해야 했다. 그는 버키를 다시 차로 데려가며 부드럽게 입 맞췄다. "괜찮아, 잘했어. 편히 쉬어."


	4. 항상 누군가 지켜보고 있다.

버키가 들어왔을 때, 스티브는 다른 사람들과 함께 TV를 보고 있었다. 그는 버키를 보고 미소 지었다. 버키는 휴식 시간에 좀처럼 동료들과 어울리려고 하지 않았다. 동료들과 친해지고 싶어 하는 걸 스티브가 알고 있는데도 말이다. 버키는 그럭저럭 잡담을 잘 나누게 되었고, 농담하는 것도 늘고 있었다. 그리고 클린트와 다트 게임을 한 적도 있었다. 그건 놀이라기보다 시합이었지만, 더 가까워지고 있었다.

스티브와 시선을 마주친 버키가 자리에 멈춰 서서 부동자세를 취했다. 스티브는 미소를 지으면서 한숨을 내쉬었다. "우리랑 같이 앉을래?"

버키는 머뭇거리는 것처럼 보였다. "난 사과하러 왔어."

“정말 괜찮아.” 스티브는 더이상 버키가 사과하지 않기를 바라며 눈을 감았다. 그가 일부러 그런 게 아니라는 걸 알고 있었다. 물론, 그에겐 모든 것이 엉망이 됐지만, 그건 버키의 잘못이 아니었다. 스티브는 결국 사람들이 알아내리란 걸 알고 있었다.

버키는 고개를 끄덕였다. "고마워, 스티브. 그게 다야."

"제임스, 당신이 원한다면 우리와 같이 영화를 봐도 돼." 나타샤가 팝콘을 들고 돌아왔다.

"그래, 당신도 모든 일에 뒤처졌겠어." 토니는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "우리가 왜 반즈를 더 일찍 영화의 밤에 초대하지 않았을까? 어서, 개자식이 되고 싶잖아. 이 영화(1)도 마음에 들걸."

버키가 모욕을 놀림으로 받아들이며 긴장하지 않자 스티브는 자랑스럽다는 듯이 웃었다. 버키는 고개를 작게 끄덕이며 뻣뻣하게 스티브 옆자리에 앉았다. 스티브는 팔을 뻗어 버키의 어깨를 감싸 안고 가까이 끌어당겼다.

"정말 미안해, 스티비, 넌 그러지 말라고 했는데, 내가-"

스티브는 몸을 떼어내기에 앞서 버키가 입을 다물 정도로 부드럽게 입 맞췄다. 사람들 앞에서 키스하는 건 좋아하지 않았지만, 자신이 걱정하고 있다는 걸 버키가 알아야 했다. 버키는 더욱 긴장을 풀고 약간 쓰러지듯이 스티브에게 기대며 영화에 집중하려고 애썼다.

버키가 메탈암을 뻗어 스티브의 손을 잡았다. 스티브는 약간의 오한을 억누르며 다정하게 꼭 껴안았다. 메탈암의 그 차가운 느낌은 좋아하지 않았지만, 버키에게서 애정을 앗아갈 생각은 없었다. 스티브가 알기로, 최근 토니가 메탈암의 감각 수용기를 개조했고, 버키는 뭐든지 만져보고 싶어 했다. 버키의 이마는 스티브의 손금을 쫓기 시작하면서 집중을 하느라 주름이 졌다. 잠시 후 스티브는 손을 물리고 엷은 미소와 함께 버키의 얼굴을 감싸 쥐었다.

버키도 마주 미소 짓고는 몸을 젖혀 부드럽게 입 맞췄다. 다시 영화를 보기 전에 스티브도 그에게 입 맞췄다. 이어서 버키가 몸을 바짝 붙였다. 스티브는 그가 더 원한다는 걸 알았지만, 지금은 때가 아니었다.

스티브는 잠시 영화를 보는 데 집중하고 몸을 기댄 버키를 느끼느라 다른 소리는 흘려듣고 있었다. 그래서 나타샤가 팝콘 조각을 던졌을 때, 그는 깜짝 놀라고 말았다. "어떻게 생각해?"

"뭐?"

"저런, 냇, 어르신들이 낮잠 자는데 내버려 둬야지." 토니가 능글맞게 웃었다.

"이 영화에서 브래드 피트가 섹시하다고 생각해? 토니는 브래드 피트 이마가 황비홍이라고 하는데 난 아직 멋지다고 생각하거든."

"황비홍?"

“이마가 넓다는 말이야." 토니가 고개를 끄덕였다. "그리고 질문이라던가 뭐 그런 거에 당황한 것처럼 굴지 마. 보이 토이(2)가 당신 때문에 그 사소한 연극을 망쳤잖아."

"토니, 세대가 다르잖아요." 브루스는 한숨을 내쉬었다.

"옛날부터 딥쓰롯하고 있는 세대지. 이걸 나만 기억할 수는 없어." 클린트가 중얼거렸다.

"보이 토이?" 버키가 인상을 찌푸리며 자세를 약간 고쳤고, 혼란스럽게 스티브를 바라보았다. 그에 스티브는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"브래드 피트는 또 누구야?" 스티브는 눈을 조금 깜빡였다. 토니가 버키를 부른 건 무시하고 나타샤의 질문에 대답해주기로 했다. 화면을 쳐다보니 화면은 다른 배우들 사이에서 계속 바뀌고 있었다. 스티브는 잿빛 머리카락의 남자를 보고 눈을 깜빡거렸다. "저 사람 말이야?"

"저건 조지 클루니야." 나타샤가 고개를 저었다. "잠시만... 그래, 저 사람. 어떤 것 같아?"

스티브는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 버키를 좋아하긴 하지만, 옛날엔 남자한테 관심이 없었다. 버키는 스티브를 응시하며 조금 긴장했고, 무슨 생각을 하는지 알 수 없는 얼굴을 했다. 나타샤가 그의 팔을 부드럽게 만졌다. "제임스. 그는 поступайте так ревнив."

토니가 끙 하는 소리를 냈다. "영어만 쓰게 해야겠군. 내 얘기하는 거야? 프라이데이, 저거 내 얘기야?"

클린트는 버키를 보고 손을 움직이면서 몸을 숙였다. 그가 신호를 보내고 있다는 걸 스티브가 깨닫기까지는 잠시 시간이 걸렸다. 버키는 고개를 작게 끄덕이며 신호를 보냈다. 스티브가 그를 보고 미소를 지었다. "네가 수화를 할 수 있을 줄은 몰랐어."

"나도 그래. 아무래도 난 많은 언어를 알고 있는 것 같아." 버키가 웅얼거렸다. "아마 필요에 따라서 프로그램된 거겠지. 스티브, tu te soviens français?"

스티브는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “Pas très bon, mais oui.”

"그만!" 토니가 앓는 소리를 냈다. "난 고등학교에서 스페인어밖에 안 했다고."

“¿Español?” 버키는 그를 보고 자랑스럽게 웃었다. “Yo estuve en Cuba antes de. Yo recuerdo.”

토니가 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 버키는 몸을 바싹 뒤로 웅크리고 불안하면서도 조금 슬프게 스티브를 바라보았다. “Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal?”

"아냐, 버키, 괜찮아." 스티브가 다시 영어로 얘기하면서 미소 지었다. "토니는 자기만 모르는 게 생겨서 그러는 것뿐이야."

"그럼 인공지능을 많이 만들어야겠네." 그가 눈을 굴렸다.

"버키는 내버려 둬." 스티브는 미소를 그렸다. “조금 있으면 토니가 다시 왕이 될 수 있을 거야."

버키는 오랫동안 스티브를 부둥켜안으며 입을 맞췄다. 스티브가 물러나도 그만둘 준비가 되지 않았던 그는 다시 밀어붙였다. 스티브는 제게 입을 맞추는 버키를 한동안 더 내버려뒀다가 조금 달아오른 얼굴로 뒤로 물러섰다. 다행스럽게도, 동료들은 다시 영화를 보기 시작한 모양이었다. 버키가 작은 미소를 보내며 속삭였다. "아까는 정말로 미안해. 빚을 갚고 싶어."

스티브가 얼굴을 붉혔다. "그러면 나중에 해도 돼."

그에 버키는 콧소리를 내고선 스티브의 턱선을 따라 입을 맞추고 슬그머니 아래로 손을 가져갔다. 스티브는 바짝 긴장했다. "나중에 하자고 했잖아, 버키."

버키는 작은 소리를 내고 무릎으로 이동하면서 목을 빨기 시작했다. 스티브는 몸을 떼어냈다. "그만둬."

"방을 잡지그래." 클린트가 눈을 굴렸다. 스티브는 불쾌하고, 당황스럽고, 그냥 영화를 보고 싶었다. 섹스는 나중에, 다른 사람들이 없을 때 얼마든지 할 수 있었다.

버키가 키스마크를 남기기 시작하면서 엉덩이를 돌리고, 스티브의 바지 속으로 메탈암을 가져갔다. 스티브는 충분히 참았고, 버키를 살살 밀어내려고 했지만, 실수로 바닥에 밀치고 말았다. "그만하라고 했잖아!"

버키가 멍하게 스티브를 올려다보았다. 그건 첫째 주, 버키가 유리잔을 깨트리고 벌을 받을까 봐 무서운 나머지 하루 종일 토니와 스티브를 피해 다닌 때를 생각나게 했다. 버키는 불복종을 이유로 스티브가 자신을 해칠 것이라고 생각했다. 스티브는 눈을 감았다. 모두가 지켜보는 건 잘 알고 있었다. 그는 한숨을 쉬었다. "미안해, 벅, 난 그저-"

스티브가 버키를 일으켜 세우기 위해 손을 내밀자, 버키는 몸을 움츠렸다. 그는 스티브와 시선을 마주하지 못하고 웅얼거렸다. "아니, 내 잘못이야. 나보고 그만두라고 했잖아. 난 내 방에 있을게."

"남아서 영화를 마저 봐도 돼. 난 그저 네가-"

"그건 명령이야?"

"뭐?"

"내가 남아있어야 해?"

"아니, 버키, 하지만 그래도 돼."

"나가는 것도 괜찮을까?"

"괜찮아, 그래도-" 버키가 뒤돌아서 얼굴을 감추고 서둘러 나가는 동안, 스티브는 입술을 깨물었다. 그는 작게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 친구들과 함께 쉬고 싶었을 뿐이었다. 하지만 버키도 같이 어울리기 위해 애쓰고 있었다. 스티브는 고개를 흔들었다. "미안하지만 영화는 나 빼고 마저 봐. 난... 나는 수습을 좀 해야겠어."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 역주 : (1) 오션스 일레븐(2001) / (2) 연하의 남자 애인


	5. In vino veritas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 폭력과 강간에 대한 언급이 있습니다.

버키는 온기와 부드러움을 느꼈고, 무른 손으로 제 뺨을 만졌다. 부드러움. 무름. 따스함. 그는 방 안을 둘러보며 입술을 살짝 깨물었다. 아주 많은 사람들이 서로 이야기를 나누고 있었다. 하지만 버키는 지금 그 누구와도 이야기를 나누지 않고 있었다. 사람이 아니기 때문이었다. 아니. 틀렸다. 그는 사람이었다. 스티브가 그렇게 말했다.

버키는 계속 입술을 짓씹으면서 불안하게 방 안을 돌아다녔다. 그는 술에 취해 있었다. 음주가 허용되지 않았지만, 원하는 건 무엇이든 먹고 마셔도 된다고 스티브가 말했다. 하지만 모두 이야기를 나누기 시작했고, 그는 긴장했으며, 토니가 그의 손에 술잔을 들려주었다. 그래서 그는 술을 마셨다. 그런 다음 한 잔 더 마셨고, 또 한 잔을 마셨다. 여기에 있는 모든 사람들이 가질 수 있는 무기들이 두렵지 않게 될 때까지 계속해서 마셨다. 그러자 더 이상 무섭지 않게 되면서 기분이 좋아졌다.

전체적으로 기분이 좋았다. 지금은 고통스럽지도, 무섭지도 않았다. 하지만 동시에 마음이 좋지 않았다. 최근에 스티브는 행동 문제로 버키를 신경 쓰이게 했다. 스티브는 거리를 뒀고, 두 사람은 더 이상 관계를 갖지 않았다. 버키가 손을 뻗으면 스티브는 뒤로 주춤 물러났다. 버키는 더 많이 만지고, 스티브가 섹스를 원하게 만드는 식으로 과하게 빚을 갚으려 했다. 그때마다 스티브는 안된다고 말했다. 며칠 전, 버키는 시도하던 것을 그만뒀지만, 스티브는 신경도 쓰지 않는 것 같았다. 버키는 그에 상처받지 않으려고 노력했다. 스티브는 그에게 화가 나 있었지만, 그걸 얘기하지는 않았다. 벌을 주지도 않았다. 그는 스티브가 화를 내고 벌을 주기를, 그렇게 화를 풀기를 바랐다.

몇몇 사람들이 버키에게 다가와 말을 걸려고 했다. 첫 번째 사람은 그를 깜짝 놀라게 했는데, 그는 본능적으로 러시아어로 소리를 지르고 버터나이프를 움켜쥐었다. 결국 그 사람은 버키를 홀로 내버려 두었다. 기분이 조금 좋지 않았다. 스티브는 자신이 친구를 사귀기를 바랐다. 자신이 친구를 원한다고 추측했다. 어쩌면 친구가 생길지도 모르는 방향으로 나아가던 그 모든 작은 발걸음을 자신이 망쳐버렸다. 버키와 가장 가까운 사람은 나타샤였는데, 그건 오로지 몇 가지의 옛 기억 때문이었다.

스티브는 카우치에 앉아서 진짜, 항상 진짜였던 사람들과 이야기를 나누고 있었다. 버키는 자기도 모르게 스티브의 옆자리에 앉아 그에게 파고들며 자신을 쳐다보는 진짜 사람들의 눈빛을 무시하려고 했다.

"버키." 스티브가 부드럽게 미소 지었다. "이 사람들은 알리아 윌리엄슨, 아이작 영, 그리고 카라 베른이야. 모두 나사에서 일하고 있지. 그리고 여러분은 버키 반즈가 누군지 잘 아시겠죠."

그들은 모두 정중한 미소를 보냈고, 버키는 그들을 쌀쌀맞게 쳐다보았다. "그래. 내가 캡틴 아메리카의 연쇄 살인마 남자 친구야. 얜 그 말을 싫어하지만."

스티브가 돌아보았다. "버키, 너 취했어?"

"그래, 나 취했다. 무슨 상관이야? 넌 내가 남자 친구라고 말하는 걸 싫어하잖아. 내 손이 닿는 걸 싫어하는 것처럼." 버키가 스티브의 뺨을 어루만지기 위해 더 튼튼한 손을 들어 올렸다.

"버키." 스티브가 눈을 감았다.

“넌 이 손을 싫어해. 기차가, 날 추락시킨 게 떠올라서 싫어하는 거야." 버키는 살짝 웃으면서 스티브의 입에 금속 손가락 두 개를 찔러넣었다. 그건 기분이 좋았다. 감각 수용체는 스타크가 설치해주었다. 그는 스티브가 할 수만 있다면 감각 수용체를 제거할 것이라고 알고 있었다. 그리고 할 수만 있다면, 스티브가 자신도 없애버릴 것인지 궁금했다.

스티브가 인상을 찡그리고 물러섰다. 버키는 혐오감을 감추기 위한 그 얄팍한 시도를 비웃었다. 그는 아주 잘 알고 있었고, 스티브는 그 사실을 싫어했다. 그는 고개를 흔들었다. "넌 이 손으로는 만지지 못하게 해. 그때 내가 이 손으로-"

“버키. 제발. 이 얘기는 언제든지 다시 할 수 있어. 그래, 네가 추락한 일 때문에 괴로워. 내 잘못이었어. 이게 네가 듣고 싶은 말이야?"

"그래, 뭐 어쨌든지." 버키가 스티브의 머리카락을 쓸어넘겼다. 스티브는 나사 사람들과 하던 대화를 다시 어색하게 재개했다. 버키는 그들의 대화를 한 귀로 흘려버렸다. 스티브가 달 위에서 걷지 못했다고 슬퍼하는 건 질리도록 들었기 때문에 신경 쓰지 않았다. 어쨌든 마음에 드는 게 하나도 없었다. 스티브가 팔꿈치로 쿡 찌르자, 버키는 인상을 쓰며 자세를 바로 했다. 거의 잠들어 있던 상태였다. 버키는 그냥 잘 수 있고, 잡담을 나누려고 애처롭게 애를 쓸 필요가 없기를 바랐다.

"저 사람이 네게 달 착륙에 대해 물었어." 스티브가 정중하게 미소를 지었다. "혹시 기억한다면 소련의 관점에서는 어땠어?"

"말씀하지 않으셔도 괜찮아요." 여자가 점잖게 미소 지었다. "그러니까 제 말은, 그건 제가 태어나기 몇 년 전에 있었던 일이지만-"

"짜증나." 버키가 다시 스티브에게 파고들며 투덜거렸다.

스티브가 불편하게 움직였다. "버키, 무례하잖아."

"그 얘기는 하기 싫어."

"굳이 얘기하실 필요는 없어요!" 여자는 브이 사인처럼 양손을 들었다. "불편한 주제라면 죄송합니다."

스티브가 한숨을 쉬었다. 버키는 그의 눈에 담긴 악감정을 보았다. 스티브는 당장에라도 버키에게 화를 낼 수 있었다. 당연했다. 스티브는 버키가 아주 완벽하고 바르게 행동하기를 원했다. 팀에서 완벽하길 원했고, 기자 회견에서 완벽하길 원했고, 파티에서 완벽하길 원했다. 그러나 그는 완벽하지 않았다.

버키가 난폭한 얼굴로 올려다보았다. "괜찮아. 내 좆같은 인생에서 가장 끔찍하게 두들겨 맞은 걸 듣고 싶다고? 그게 바로 내가 알게 된 거거든. 또 그놈들은 날 두들겨 팰 때마다 항상 발정했어. 그래서 전부 다, 그러니까... 시발, 너네가 먼저 달에 도착하는 바람에 그놈들이 빡쳐서 난 뒈질 뻔 했다고."

버키가 한 기술자의 술잔을 집어들어 단숨에 들이켰고, 타는 듯한 느낌에 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 스티브는 긴장했고, 그래야만 했다. 버키는 많은 핸들러와 소유자들이 자신을 다른 용도로 이용했다는 것을 스티브에게 단 한 번도 말하지 않았다. 버키가 스티브를 올려다보았다. "맞아. 그 새끼들이 날 강간했어. 이젠 신경도 안 써. 넌 그러면 안 돼. 어쨌든지 이젠 아무도 날 따먹지 않는다고. 그놈들도. 너도. 누가 신경 쓰지도 않겠지만."

스티브는 충격에 빠진 표정이었고, 기술자들은 얼이 나갔다. 버키는 위축감이 들게 하는 시선으로 그들을 바라보았다. 동정심을 원하지는 않았다. 그는 일어서서 다른 술잔을 집어 들고 자리에서 벗어났다. 스티브가 뒤따라오지 않았으면 했다. 객실로 올라간 그는 침대 위에 몸을 웅크렸다.

스티브는 아마 다시 화가 났을 것이다. 버키는 또 무언가 잘못 말하고 말았다. 그러나 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그는 수십 년 전에 스티브가 놓친 버키인 것처럼 전부 괜찮은 척하는 데 너무 지쳐있었다. 그는 옛날의 버키가 아니었다. 스티브도 옛날과 같지 않았다. 버키는 언제 스티브가 슬퍼했고 심각했는지 알지 못했다. 그가 다시 깨어난 이후에 무언가 있었을 것이다. 한번은 스티브에게 물어봤지만, 스티브는 말해주지 않았다. 그는 둘 다 작은 비밀을 숨겼다고 추측했다.

"컴퓨터야?" 버키가 눈을 약간 깜빡거렸다. "넌 이름이 뭐야?"

"제 이름은 프라이데이입니다." 벽을 통해서 목소리가 들렸다. 버키는 눈을 감았다. 그건 소름이 끼쳤고, 소름 끼치지 않게 될 일은 절대 없을 것이다.

"불 좀 꺼주고 내가 어디에 있는지 스티비한테 말하지 마." 버키가 한숨을 쉬었다. "걔가 신경 쓰면 말이야."

빛이 흐려졌다. 버키는 눈을 감고 한동안 잠을 잘 수 있다는 데 만족했다. 아침에 화가 난 스티브와 대면해야 한다면, 그 문제는 아침에 처리할 것이다. 지금은 혼자 있고 싶었다. 그는 담요를 끌어당겼다. "방 안을 따뜻하게 해줘. 추운 건 싫어."


	6. 사랑에 빠진 노인들

버키가 멍한 머리로 카우치에서 깨어났다. 나타샤는 그 맞은편에 앉아서 인상을 찌푸렸다. "좋아, 일어났군. 몸은 괜찮아?"

"으..." 버키는 천천히 몸을 일으켜 앉으면서 눈을 깜빡였다. 마지막으로 기억나는 건 총성을 들은 다음에 일어난 일이었다. "스티브. 스티브는 어디에 있지? 걔가... 걔가 총에 맞았어. 내가-"

버키가 자리에서 일어섰다가 깨질 듯한 머리 때문에 다시 카우치로 나자빠졌다. 나타샤는 한숨을 내쉬었다. "그래. 임무 중에 스티브가 총에 맞았어. 그런 다음 뭘 했는지는 기억나?"

버키는 나타샤가 내민 물컵을 잡으면서 어깨를 으쓱하고 고개를 저었다. “당신이 전부 죽였어. 우리가 스티브에게 의료적인 도움을 주려고 할 때까지 정말 많은 도움이 됐지. 클린트가 당신한테 사과해야 할 것 같긴 한데, 당신을 진정시킨 사람도 클린트니까 피차일반이라고 해야겠어."

"스티브는 지금 어디에 있어? 괜찮은 거야?"

"지금은 거의 회복됐고, 위층에 누워 있어. 우린 지금 은신처에 있는데, 여긴 안전해. 조금 있으면 스티브가 내려올 거야."

"좋아." 버키가 조금 힘겹게 일어섰다. "올라가서 스티브와 얘기해봐야겠어."

"스티브에게 시간을 좀 주는 게 좋을 거야. 두 사람 최근에 싸웠잖아. 스티브가 회복하는 데엔 시간이 좀 필요해. 가슴에 총알 네 발을 맞았거든. 우리들 중 대부분은 그대로 죽었을 거야."

"정확해. 그래서 스티브와 얘기해야 하는 거야." 버키는 몸을 돌렸고, 계단 옆에 서 있는 토니를 발견했다. 그는 걸을 때마다 주춤거리지 않기 위해 노력하면서 토니를 노려보았다.

토니가 계단 앞으로 이동했다. "냇 말이 맞아. 스티브에게 필요한 건-"

버키가 총을 꺼내 탄환을 쟀다. 토니를 쏘고 싶은 건 아니지만, 자신의 허세가 통할지 의심스러웠다. "스티브한테 필요한 게 무엇이라고 생각하건 내 알 바 아니야. 난 스티브와 얘기해야겠어."

토니는 양손을 들고 뒤로 물러났다. "빌어먹을, 상냥하기도 해라."

버키는 눈을 굴리고 위층으로 올라가서 침대 위에 누워있는 스티브를 찾을 때까지 계속해서 침실 문을 열었다. 스티브가 그를 보고는 어색하게 미소 지었다. "버키, 괜찮아? 냇 말로는 클린트가 진정제로 널 쓰러트려야 했다는데."

"난 괜찮아." 버키는 스티브의 맨 가슴을 손으로 훑으며 살폈다. 그의 가슴에 난 상처는 거의 아물어 있었다. "네가 다쳤어. 네가 총에 맞았어. 스티브..."

"내 걱정은 마. 난 슈퍼 솔저잖아? 상처도 다 꿰맸고 난 괜찮아."

버키가 작게 고개를 끄덕였다. "하지만 다음번에는 괜찮지 않으면 어떻게 해?"

"괜찮을 거야."

"넌 그렇게 말할 수 있겠지." 그는 한숨을 쉬었다. "하지만 난 위험을 감수하고 싶지 않아. 너한테 무슨 일이라도 생겼다면 나 자신을 용서할 수 없었을 거야. 우린..."

"그동안 사이가 안 좋았지. 정말로 지금 이 얘기를 해야 해?"

"지금이 아니면 언제? 스티브, 난 혼자 자는 게 싫어. 알아, 난 입 다물고 있는 법을 배워야 돼. 노력하고 있어, 스티비. 그렇지만 네가 그리워."

스티브는 부드럽게 웃으면서 버키를 붙잡고 침대로 끌어당겼다. 침대가 빈틈없이 가득 찼지만, 두 사람에겐 꼭 맞았고 서로의 몸이 맞물렸다. 스티브는 버키의 뺨에 입술을 맞췄다. "나도 네가 그리웠어. 저... 버키, 그때 네가 파티에서 한 말 말이야... 난 널 그런 식으로 이용하고 싶었던 게-"

"알아. 넌 그놈들과는 달라. 너한테 얘기하면 네가 겁먹을 거란 것도 알고 있었어. 하지만 약속할게. 나한텐 지나간 일이야. 그건 그놈들이 날 고통스럽게 한 다른 짓들과 다를 바 없는걸. 이젠 다 끝났어." 버키는 강간당한 일을 떠올리지 않으려고 애쓰면서 입술을 깨물었다. 그놈들은 강간하는 동안 그를 고통스럽게 했다. 그의 쾌락은 조금도 신경 쓰지 않고 수모를 주는 데만 관심을 기울였다. 반면 스티브는 그가 행복하기만을 원했다. 버키는 그 둘을 속으로 비교하고 싶지도 않았다.

스티브는 메탈암의 팔꿈치에 손가락을 부드럽게 휘감으며 고개를 끄덕였다. "그리고... 전에는 널 남자 친구라고 생각하지 않았어. 사람들이 페기에게 한 짓을 네게도 똑같이 저지르는 건 싫었거든. 세상 사람들 중 절반은 페기를 실드의 창립자로 보지 않아. 그 대단한 여자를 오로지 내가 좋아한 여자로만 보지. 페기는 그 이상이야. 그리고 너도 단순히 캡틴 아메리카의 남자 친구가 아냐. 난 사람들이 너한테 꼬리표를 붙이기 전에 그걸 알았으면 좋겠어."

버키가 발끈하며 말했다. "아니. 네가 함께라는 게 내 유일한 장점이야."

스티브는 긴장했다. "벅-"

"내가 세뇌된 살인자라서 언론이 난리 나는 것보다는 너랑 자서 그러는 게 나아. 그리고 다시는 네 친구들 앞에서 섹스하려고 하지 않을게. 그렇지만 애정 어린 행위를 한다고 해서 죽는 건 아니야."

스티브는 고개를 끄덕이고 버키의 이마에 부드럽게 입술을 눌렀다. 버키가 눈을 굴렸다. "너 내 입술은 계속 피하고 있어."

"거긴 아직이야. 정리해야 할 문제가 또 있어. 그러니까... 버키, 정말 미안해. 널 놓-"

버키가 스티브에게 입을 맞춰 그 입을 다물게 했다. 그는 물러나기 전에 스티브의 아랫입술을 약하게 깨물었다. "아니야. 날 잡으려고 했잖아. 네가 찾으러 왔어도 도착했을 땐 내가 없었을 거야. 자살하는 것 말고 네가 할 수 있는 건 없었어. 나는 이 팔이 좋아. 날 안전하게 해주니까. 넌 이 팔이 싫지? 그러면 만지지 마."

스티브는 조심스럽게 버키에게 입 맞추기 시작하면서 그의 팔을 쓸었다. 그에 버키는 부드럽게 미소 지으면서 스티브를 끌어당겼고, 작고 달콤한 웃음과 함께 엉덩이를 돌렸다. 그건 두 사람이 어린 소년이었을 적, 서로의 몸에 대해 알아가던 것을 떠올리게 했다. 버키는 스티브의 목을 빨고 가슴을 애무하기 위해 입맞춤을 멈췄다.

"옷 벗어, 버키. 어서, 누가 날 살펴보러 올 때까지 시간이 많지는 않을 거야." 스티브가 버키의 셔츠를 잡아당겼다. 버키는 웃으면서 옷을 벗기 위해 침대에서 내려왔고, 스티브는 악마에 가까운 미소를 지으며 지켜보았다.

버키는 스티브의 시선을 받으면서 제 것을 어루만졌다. "윤활제를 안 가져왔어. 생각도 못 해서..."

"탁자에 로션 있어? 그러니까, 꼭 해야 하는 건 아닌데-"

"괜찮을 거야. 전부터 네가 만져주지 않아도 달아올랐었거든." 버키는 탁자를 뒤지다가 로션을 찾아내고 씩 웃었다.

"잠깐만, 네 손으로도 할 수 있는 건 알지?"

버키는 살로 이루어진 손으로 로션을 들고 눈을 깜빡거렸다. 그리고 침대 위에 무릎을 꿇고 안쪽으로 손가락을 밀어 넣기 시작했다. "난... 생각도 못 했어. 옛날엔 해본 것 같은데... 하. 맞아, 하려는 생각도 안 했어."

"옛날에는 자주 했지." 스티브가 소리 내어 웃었다. "넌 항상 욕구불만이었는데, 그 당시 내 몸으로는 무리였거든. 우리가 섹스를 하게 되기 전에도 그냥 오르가즘을 느끼고 싶어서 했었고."

버키는 엷은 미소를 띠면서 금속으로 된 손을 가져가 앞을 어루만지고, 반대쪽 손가락 두 개를 안쪽으로 깊숙이 집어넣으려 했다. "아! 이런... 느낌이 좀 다른데..."

"달라? 괜찮다면 내가 해줄게." 스티브가 그를, 바지 속에서 부풀어 오른 것을 보며 제안했다.

버키는 입술을 깨물었다. “저기... 네가 도와줄 방법은 떠오르는데, 그게 손으로 해야 하는 건 아니야."

스티브는 버키가 수음하는 모습을 보지 않고 있었던 것처럼 얼굴을 살짝 붉혔다가 그를 똑바로 눕혔다. 그리고 천천히 버키의 것을 빨면서 로션을 잡고 입구를 벌렸다.

버키가 발가락을 구부리며 신음했다. "스티브! 스티브, 그만해, 이러다 나 쌀 것- 아!"

스티브는 입구를 벌리면서 세 번째 손가락을 추가했다. 블로우잡은 좀 미숙했지만, 스티브는 열성적이었고 버키는 필사적으로 참았다. 그는 결국 사정하기 전에 스티브의 뒤통수를 붙잡고 그 입에 두 번을 더 쑤셔 박았다.

"어... 스티비, 미안해. 거칠게 하려던 건 아니었는데, 그냥..."

스티브는 정액과 땀 맛이 나는 키스를 해준 뒤 물러났다. "다리 벌리고 있어, 버키. 아주 넓게. 널 전부 내 것으로 만들 거야."

버키는 싱긋 웃으며 헤드 보드에 기댔고, 스티브가 두껍고 길쭉한 성기를 천천히 안쪽으로 밀어 넣을 수 있게 해주었다. 스티브가 잠시 멈칫했다. "괜찮아, 버키?"

"온실 속 화초처럼 취급하지 말라고 했을 텐데, 로저스. 다친 사람은 내가 아니거든? 어서 박기나 해."

* * *

브루스가 들어오자 나타샤는 고개를 들고 사과의 미소를 보냈다. 그는 내일까지 버티기 충분한 양의 식료품을 구하려고 바깥에 다녀온 상태였다.

토니는 카우치에 널브러지듯 앉아 있었는데, 조금 정신적 충격을 받은 것처럼 보였다. 클린트는 책을 읽고 있었으며, 토르는 작은 미소를 머금은 채 앉아서 머그컵으로 술을 마시고 있었다. 그리고 토니의 휴대폰에서는 고전 음악이 울려 퍼지는 중이었다.

브루스는 의문 어린 시선으로 나타샤를 바라보고 소리를 질렀다. "음악이 왜 이렇게 시끄럽죠?!"

"뭐라구요?" 나타샤는 입술을 읽을 수가 없어서 눈살을 찌푸렸다.

"음악이요!"

"아." 나타샤가 인상을 약간 찌푸렸다. "어..."

토니가 조금 지친 얼굴로 고개를 들고 음악을 중지시켰다. 브루스는 이해하지 못했다. 방 안은 조용했다. 낡은 침대가 끽끽거리는 소리, 벽에 쾅 하고 헤드 보드가 부딪히는 소리, 희미한 헐떡임과 앓는 소리에 정적이 깨지기 전까지는.

"응! 바로 거기!"

"그래, 버키, 그렇지, 너무 좋아, 빌어먹게 좋아! 꽉 조여! 아, 버키, 넌 최고야. 너무 빡빡하고 좋아! 넌 내 거야, 전부 내 거라고. 내 걸로 만들 거야!"

"더 세게 해줘! 캡틴, 제발, 나 거의 갈 것 같아! 더 세게!"

나타샤가 음악을 다시 켰다. 브루스는 고개를 작게 끄덕이고 식료품 포장을 풀었다. 그리고 오로지 음악에만 귀를 기울이기 위해 애를 썼다.

* * *

25분 뒤, 스티브가 아래층으로 내려왔고, 그 뒤를 버키가 따라왔다. 스티브의 얼굴은 조금 빨갛게 달아오른 반면 버키는 의기양양하게 웃고 있었다.

토니는 음악을 끄면서 눈을 굴렸다. 스티브가 웃었다. "고전적인 취향일 줄은 몰랐는데. 저녁 계획은 있어?"

"뭐야, 배고파?" 클린트가 히죽이면서 빈정댔다.

버키는 소유욕을 드러내며 스티브의 허리에 팔을 둘렀다. 스티브는 그를 내버려 두고 메탈암에 있는 선들을 따라가면서 그에 익숙해져갔다. "그래, 힘든 하루였잖아. 그나저나 귀가 울리는데, 스타크, 왜 그렇게 시끄럽게 틀어놓은 거야?"

"국가적인 영웅이 자기 보이 토이랑 방아 찧는 소리를 덮으려고."

"보이 토이가 아니라 남자 친구야." 스티브가 미소를 띠고 말했다.

"아, 그러셔?" 토니가 눈을 굴렸다. "반즈, 할 말 없어?"

버키는 스티브에게 몸을 바짝 붙이며 어깨를 으쓱했다. "음, 나도 배고파. 오늘 저녁은 뭐야?"


End file.
